


Three's A Party

by Grubbutts



Series: Just Art [14]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Fluff, Incest, Multi, Nudity, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: Roxy walks in on Rose and Dave to seduce them, and they are *not* complaining.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Roxy Lalonde/Dave Strider
Series: Just Art [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799635
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Homestuck Polyswap 2020 - Derse





	Three's A Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psythe/gifts).



> A classic ot3 I love them! I hope you enjoy ♥

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181605776@N02/50032197927/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
